She helps her
by Emma.Lil.Spamano
Summary: This is sort of a afterwords type story, but also Kira and Rei help a girl named Emily that is a lot like Kira. Who... also is related to Tatsuya...? They help out in various ways and even by helping her fall in love! -I don't own Mars and Emily is a fictional character that I made up. Plus rated M for future flash backs and romance scenes.-
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Their once was a girl a lot like Kira. She was raped but she did not lose her father. Her father became a drunk after his brother died, his best friend. And her mother divorced him and remarried.

When she would spend her nights at her fathers apartment their where times when he would get very, very drunk and began to rape her. And when she stayed with her mother on nights her mother worked late her stepfather and his son would have their way with her. She hated it all. No matter what she did she couldn't stop it.

After a year of this abuse she began to cut and cried even harder at night. No matter who saw the scars from her razor and the bruises from her so called family that were all over her tattered body non cared. They said nothing and acted discussed; like she diserved it all and that it was all her fault, or that she just wanted attention. No buddy knew. No buddy cared. Their were times when she would be around people and she would pretend to be fine, happy but a bit quiet. And other times she would be distant and would talk to no one. She was scared to tell her mother everything, she thought it might get worse, she knew that her mother would do nothing or abuse her physically but not sexually. So she put up with it and also found ways to get threw it all. Like when she knew her father is going to get drunk enough to rape her she would go to her room and get drunk. And she would run away, for a night, a few days, a week, even some times for a month.

Her name: Emily Kida (if you don't remember Kida is the last name of Rei's best friend aka Tatsuya)

Age: 17

Hight: ~ 6' 1/2"

Hair: long and black

Eyes: two eye colors, her right translucent purple and left a light gray.

What if one day Rei and Kira find Emily?

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I would love to know what you think about this plot, so please review! :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Pain and help**

Emily was drunk. Some how she got up the courage to run off before her father could do anything. She knew soon it would be that time of the month so she didn't want to take a chance, her father in his drunken state had the habit of not always using a condom. As she escaped she was in the gray area of a buzz and a full drunk. She walked fine but she felt dizzy and every once in a wile lost her balance. For now she was fine. She knew like all the other times no one would care that she was gone as long as non of them had to deal with the police knocking on the door or calling they never cared. Her father wile drunk will be a little pissed that she left before he could enjoy himself but once he was sober he will complacently not even give a dam about her. After about an hour of walking she began to cry, in a small ally between a convene store and some other place she did not know that was filled with many vending machines. The tears clouding her vision even more then they already where. She began to lose balance, her legs began to shake and she collapsed to the ground. She cried for a minuet or so, harder then she has ever cried; and soon she began to pass out, she could sort of smelly the light stench of old dried up blood. Their has never been a day gone by that she has not cried her self to sleep, not since around the time her mother remarried when she was 10 years old.

About a half an hour had passed by since Emily had passed out in an ally way. Rei and Kira decided to go out for a walk, their apartment was almost twice as hot as the spring night outside. Kira could not concentrate on getting ready for part of her last and final exam for her art diploma, it was organizing a showcase all on your own, what you where to show is all of the art that she had made all the years she was a student. Rei glad to get out and spend time with Kira. She had sort of been neglecting Rei for a wile in perpetration for her exams.

Soon Kira and Rei where walking. They headed towards the convenience sore near by. Once the were almost to the ally way next to the store he had a flash back of his birthday, the day of his marriage and also almost the day he died. As soon as they where in front of the ally way that they always passed by to get to the convenience store both of them heard a whimper. They looked around the small ally way. They saw a girl passed out in front of one of the vending machines. At first they didn't really know what they should do. but oce they heard the girl scream out in her sleep "N-no! Don't no more, please, please no more!" They decided to take her home. Rei noticed the girls large breasts that where compleatly covered but seemed to be almost ready to rip out of her dirty jacket, obviously in need of a bigger sized jacket and bra. Rei couldn't help but stair. Kira noticed and snapped him out of it and they took her home.

Once they where home Rei stood out side as Kira redressed the girl with some of Rei's cloths. She then let Rei in and made him sit next to the bed where the girl laid covered up to her shoulder in their blanket. The girls breath shallow. Rei looked over to Kira who was cooking.

"She doesn't look to good."

He said, it took a moment for Kira respond,

"... Yeah, besides her face its hard to find a patch skin not covered in bruises and scares... She has it harder then I had."

A surprised look on his face appeared,

"Y-you don't mean!?"

Kira didn't turn around, and continued to cook,

"Yes, I smelt the same smell on her that I use to smell on me. And also her underwear where ripped like a few pair of mine were."

Rei noticed that something was wrong with Kira. He walked over to her and noticed that she had tears in her eyes. Rei frowned and hugged her tight from behind. Kira began to cry heavily. Rei kidded her cheek and then said softly,

"If she wants help then we will help her. I promise you that I will not stop till she is healed... Well at least as much as she can be."

Kira cried for a few minuets, Rei comforted her and once she was fine Rei went back to sitting next to the bed and Kira continued to cook. She knew just the food for the girl.

* * *

A/N: I know more then likely the smell of the blood would not be possible but I just felt like the part needed it. And lets just say that art college goes for about 3 years in Japan, and I'm not complacently sure but being an artist my self I believe if art schools have exams I'm 90% sure that this is one of the very final exams you would take. If any of you have graduated fro art school id love to hear your experiences. Well now it's about 5:40am so I am going to bed, so next time Emily wakes up, and more Emily secrets. PEACE!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guy, sorry that it took me so long, I've been busy like crazy and also my computer decided to turn back time to 2006 so most websites don't seem to work fully, including FF, and for now I cant change it! From now on I'll try and post ever week, well that is if I actually get reviews. I know it's raw or what ever you would like to call it but give it time. Pwez!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: awakening**

Emily's dreams turned calm and very peaceful and her body slowly began to untensed it's self from it's stiffened state as she her body began to warm up, some how she felt that every thing was finally okay. Like no more harm would be done to her. She dreamed of finding someone, someone that she didn't not know to be a new friend or a new lover. A man maybe in his 20s or so, skin not like a ghosts but like a surfers lightly tanned skin, slightly long black hair with a white streak running down his bangs that covers half of his face, the bottom half of his face was completely blank. The man seemed to be walking towards her. He wore a two peace suit dark purple jacket, and black pair of dress pants. He wore a shiny black tie with purple designs the under shirt a dark gray that shined more then the man's tie. Wind slightly blowing threw his jacket. The background pure dark and bright yellow. The man soon began to slowly fade away...

Soon in Emily's deepest darkest depths of her dreams she soon began to smell something slightly sweet._ W-where is that smell coming from.. Sweet.. and... egg? _Then she slowly began to wake.

"Mmm... mm?", was heard from deeps of Emily's throat as she woke. Making Rei sit at full attention and looking at her, not really knowing what to expect but kept at a distance from the girl. And Kira thought that it was definitely perfect timing, she was about ready to place the sweet egg that she made onto a plate for the girl.

Emily blinked a few times her vision slowly getting better and looking around a little at the wall near to the left and the ceiling just above her and oblivious of what was just to her right. As she saw Rei with clear vision and staring at her she jumped back quickly, holding up the blanket to keep a barer between the both them, even though she already knew it was just a blanket. She then screamed with a whimpered tone,

"I-it's ah M-man! Get away from me! L-leave me alone!"

Her reaction scared Rei witch showed on his face and his hands up like in defeat. Kira on the other hand was calm and relaxed, the girl seemed to hate men just like she did so she was more confident that she would not scare the teen, but she knew that she should still be bit careful just in case. She was completely calm inside and out. She walked over to the bed and stood next to Rei. She smiled warmly at the girl and said softly and soothingly,

"Trust me sweaty he will do nothing to you. it was mostly my idea to bring you here. We both are only here to help you. I made you a sweet egg. It was the only thing I really could think of that was quick easy and filling that we had ingredients to make. Please eat it."

The thought of food made Emily a little sick, but she loved sweets. Even if it was just sugar and a scrabbled and folded egg. She had not ate since the day before. Once her stomach began to rumble she took the plate and began to eat. She ate a bit fast, partly out of habit. Her stepfather and his son loved to starve her at times and tease her buy steeling her food. Kira watched the girl eat for a moment, making sure she had a good portion ofthe egg in her stomach before she said,

"This is my Husband Rin Kashino and I am Kira... What's your name?"

Emily stopped eating and swallowed the egg that was in her mouth. She then looked up at Kira and focused on only her and said,

"My name is, Emily Kida."

Rei who wasn't paying much attention and looking down to try and keep Emily calm heard her say Kida. Witch made his head shoot up intently and gasp. This made Emily jump slightly in surprise and look at him, glad she had not taken another bit of egg yet, knowing very well she would of began to choke.

"Do you happen to be related to Tatsuya Kida? He has brown hair and eyes. And really hasn't changed much since he was young."

Emily thought for a moment. To help Emily Rei continued.

"Slightly big ears, and short hair, almost like a bowl cut that make his ears seem even bigger?"

"Yes! Yes!"

Emily lit up a little and smiled slightly.

"Yes, yes I am... on his dad's side he has two male cousins from his uncle. The oldest of the two is my father... I haven't seen Tatsuya since..."

She began to put and tears well up and began to sniffle a few times before saying,

"S-since... Since my uncle died.. E-everyone loved him... My father was defiantly not the one that loved him the most but I think he's the one that took his d-de-death the hardest... B-but I-I! Still can not forgive him for what he's done these seven years. I can't forgive any of them!"

Emily broke down, crying hard, very hard, dropping her food and burring her head in her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. Kira moved the food out of the way and then sat next to Emily. At first studding her, once Emily looked at her and then buried her head back into her knees with out moving away from her she wrapped her arms around Emily very gently and patted her back. With all the bruises she felt like if she was not careful she might brake on of the girls bones, witch felt odd because Emily was almost as tall as Rei and Kira was very tiny.

"Shh, it's okay. The both of us are now here for you. Believe it or not I was in a similar situation.."

Emily looked up at her with tears running down her cheeks and welled up in her eyes and a small sniffle.

"R-really?"

Emily looked over to Rei who felt useless and out of place. He was still sitting next to the bed, he was sitting their like a dog forced stay sitting in the same spot for to long, and restless. Rei met her gaze knowing that she wanted him to confirm what Kira had just said so he nodded his head in a yes with a sad but happy look.

"Yes I have, but from what I see nothing as severe as what you have gone threw... This can't be just your father. If you feel comfortable please tell us who else did this to you... If not now then later on."

Once kira began to speak Emily looked up to her. Soon she began to see tears well up in Kira's eyes. Kira was holding back the tears ever since Emily broke down crying, and as she said that her situation was not as severe she couldn't hold the tears back anymore and they began to well up. Once she was finished speaking a tear rolled down her cheek. Emily then began to wipe away the tear with the sleeve of Rei's shirt that she was wearing and smiled at Kira, one that said she was still sad up was trying to comfort Kira. She then looked over at Rei with a sheepish smile, one that tolled him that she knew that he would not hurt her but she still did not feel comfortable with him. Rei gave her a smile back, one that he excepted and under stood her feelings. Emily then rested her forehead on Kira's shoulder and then said in a slightly muffled voice,

"It's my stepfather and his son. They are the ones that gave me all these bruises and most of the scars are from me. The other scars are from my body becoming weak because of what they did, falling, and my stepbrother. The bruises on my wrist though are from my father pinning me down in his very drunken state."

Rei began to feel rage course threw him, stronger then when he found out about Kira's stepfather. This time it was worse, a lit worse. All this abuse and pain, he had a feeling that it was worse, very wirse, and he was right he just didn't know it yet... Their was silence for a minuet or so and then Emily looked up and said softly,

"Can i please stay with the both of you? I ran away from my fathers house before he could do anything this time. Non of them would mind, and if you need any help with money I have some hidden away out side of both of my homes so I can help."

Both Rei and Kira agreed to take in Emily, only asking a little bit of cash for food since they were struggling a little bit already when it came to food. If they where not tight on money already they would of asked her to keep her money.

* * *

A/N: Well finally finished, don't own Mars, but I do own Emily! lol, thanks again. The man she saw in her dreams will be in the next chapter or the one after, not complacently sure... well that is if I get some reviews! The egg was all I could think of that was filling and easy. Also Tatsuya will sort of be in the next chapter. And lots more happiness, but lots of drama, and some sad stuff too, a mixture that will equal flow harmony. So please have fun slowly getting to know Emily more! But if you want to know all of the rest you have to review! so go, go! Thanks again!


End file.
